


Is it Ok if I Call You Mine?

by wehadchips



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Angst and Humor, Anxiety, Body Image, F/M, Music, NaNoWriMo, NaNoWriMo 2020, Original Characters - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Photography, Rock Band, Romance, Slow Burn, Touring, famous guy, i guess, it may become explicit in the future, ordinary girl, really slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:55:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27599227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wehadchips/pseuds/wehadchips
Summary: Liz DiGeorgio is a young photographer with aspirations of becoming a touring band photographer, but little did she know she'd work for the man she's got a crush on since she was a kid. Now she has to work her feelings out while being around him.





	Is it Ok if I Call You Mine?

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first attempt to write an original work, I hope it's interesting enough!  
> I'm still working on it, although I have many chapters already, there's a lot of gaps to fill in.  
> I do have a band and a famous musician in mind, and you might know who he is but feel free to imagine whoever you want as Ben :D  
> Also, if you like slow burn like I do... yeah, that's the fic, baby.  
> It's not betaed, if you find any mistakes please let me know!  
> Anyways, hope you like it :)

It had been a good week, after all.  
The fact that I was totally at ease with my new life, living alone in a small apartment near my mother’s, but totally free and feeling independant, was now sinking in. I enjoyed this life. I wanted to make the most of it. I was now feeling truly like an adult, at 22. Not everyone can say that and I felt privileged. And happy. I was happy.   
As I laid on my couch lazily with my kitten on my lap (mum and I adopted her when I was still living with her, but I brought her to make me some company) and watched whatever was on TV, I thought that it had indeed been a good week. 

The place I worked for some months now had turned out to be really good to me, to my aspirations as a photographer, let’s say. From the few areas of photography that I had experimented till that moment, I found myself enjoying taking shots of bands on stage and making acquaintances with people in the music world. I’ve always liked music, I can even play some instruments and sing a bit, so why not join the two things that I most love to do?

Yesterday, Friday, was the night of the week the bar had for new bands to perform, but they always closed with a locally famous band. Last night was different, they closed with a national famous band, the Black Dogs. I have never been an actual fan of them, but I acknowledge the importance of their work to the country. They’ve been around since the 80s with a very good repertoire of blues and jazz and well, to work with a very nice soundtrack can’t be bad, right? But the most important thing for me happened almost at the end of the concert, because that’s when I saw who their manager was.

Steve, the very same guy with whom I talked with about eight months ago, trying for a job to work with one of my favorite musicians ever, was sitting right there at a table near the stage, looking straight at me. After some time I think he recognized me and signed with his hand to come over, to which I happily obliged. 

As I sat in front of him, I noticed there were many other glasses on the table besides his, so he wasn’t by himself and his companions would probably want to get back to their seats, so I sat half turned to him. I was “trained” not to disturb the clients after all. He finished his drink and crossed his arms over the table, leaning to me so I could listen better. His round and red face with tiny eyes, squinting them even more to see through the cloud of dry ice, it was almost a comical sight. 

“I thought it was you! I was right! I saw you here and there taking photos but I wasn’t sure. How’s it going, kid? Look, I know it’s been too long since you’ve heard from me” - he said raising his hands in a surrender motion - “but in my defense, I didn’t really have a job for you.”

“Oh?” - was what I could say.

“Yeah, I know. But now I think I have good news for you! Can you believe I thought of you a couple days ago?”

“Really? I’ve been working here for some time now, my portfolio has increased in quantity and, hopefully, quality. If you want to check…”

“Oh, I don’t think it’ll be necessary, I’ve seen your work and I liked it very much. It’s good that you’re still working with bands, that’s where I want you at.”

“Yes?”

“Well, you’re one of the few people that will know that Ben Frey will be releasing a new album in a few weeks! It’s not gonna be a huge one, he says it’s just a collection with a few new songs, but we’re recording. Say what, your phone number is still the same?”

“Yes, actually I have another number, a landline. Here it is.” - I started to write it down on a napkin but he held my hand stopping me.

“Kid, I’m going to lose this piece of paper in two seconds. Here, take my phone and save it yourself.” - and so I did - “Ok, then girl. Since tonight I’m here for these guys” - he pointed to the stage where the band was still performing - “I’ll call you later to explain everything about the job, right?”

“Wait… so the job is…”

“Yours, yes.”

“Oh, my God!”

“Well, if you still want it!”

“Of course!”

“And don’t think I’m hiring you because of Bobby, although God knows how much we owe that man. I actually liked your work, it’s kinda different from the others I took a look at. So, I’ll keep in touch ok?” - he patted my shoulder and I stood up, just in time his table companions arrived and started chatting.

“Thank you, mr. Cheng!” - I half screamed through the small crowd that formed around him. He heard me and waved.

I think I had a very stupid dumb face and paralized smile on my face as I walked to the dressing rooms. I needed to be alone so I could understand what had just happened. I also had the need to scream.

I had a new job? I did! Just like that, out of nothing!

Well, not out of nothing, I did talk to the guy eight months ago. It was actually a long wait, but… exactly because of this, I had already given up! 

That truly had been a surprise. And what a surprise! To work for Ben Frey! I can’t even start on how important that guy’s work was and is for me, be it his former band or solo. I absolutely love him. And, yes… I’ve always had a crush on him as well, ever since I started having crushes on guys. Ok, but this part, I’d have to put it aside, forget about it completely and live with the fact that I was going to work for him! He was going to be my boss.

Oh, my God.

Well, actually I shouldn’t expect much because I’d probably just see him walking around and during concerts when I’d be shooting… oh, wait. Steve never said I’d be the tour photographer, he just talked about a new album, so maybe he wants me to photograph the process? Ah, here I am conjecturing again, alone in a dressing room, smiling to the walls and gripping my camera too tight.

Oh, yes. I’d have to talk with my actual boss about it. The pub’s owner wasn’t there at the moment so I’d have to wait. I couldn’t simply send him a message or email him in the middle of the weekend saying I wanted to quit the job just like that, right? Better talk to him in person. He had actually, a couple days ago, offered me to stay permanently. Oh, man… yep, message it is. I got my phone and started typing on his window, then I remembered…

“No, no, wait. Steve hasn’t talked to you yet about everything. He’s going to call you, so you better talk to Marcell only after he calls. Ok, breathe… do the right thing, don’t hurry up things.” 

I put my phone back in my pocket as I breathed in and out because I was too excited to even get back to work. When I finally calmed down, I went back to the main hall and resumed taking photos of the band when I realized the photos would go to Steve’s hands, since he was their manager. So, naturally, I did my best. When they finally finished the performance, almost two hours later, I was exhausted but the crowd didn’t seem to be. They asked for more, but the band apologized and said their goodbyes. They had already done three encores, people! Seriously!

I got all my stuff, talked to some people and headed quickly to the bar for a drink before going home.

“Hey, Marcia, can you hand me a small coke? I’m so thirsty!”

“Here it is, baby. How’s it going, love? Saw you talking with what seemed to be an important guy over there.” - she pointed at the tables with her head while drying some glasses. Marcia was a nice woman, but she did have the fame of a gossiper, so I had to be careful.

“Oh, just an acquaintance of my family. Been some time I don’t see him, he wanted to talk, that’s all.” - _Well, I didn’t lie one bit._

“Hm. Heard boss wants to hire you for good, that right?” - she said with a smile on her lips.

“He did talk to me about it, I still didn’t answer.”

“Got a better offer?”

“I’m still not sure, I’ll have the answer on Monday probably. Hey, thanks for the coke. I’ll head home now. Tiring day, uh?”

“Tell me ‘bout it, love. Have a good weekend.”

“You too!” - I waved as I left the bar, looking around the hall where some people still lingered until the security guy would patiently tell them to leave in a few minutes. The pub’s been my workplace for some months now, and I wasn’t sure if I was going to set foot in there again. Well… moving on!

When I got home, I still had that dumb smile on my face. I just couldn’t believe it and I had to tell someone. First person I thought was my mom, but she was probably sleeping at that time, so why not bother my best friend? That’s what friends are for. 

I then sat down comfortably next to my cat and opened her message window on my phone, but checking the time, I thought that she would also probably be sleeping and decided to call. It was important after all. It rang four times before she picked up.

“Hey, Liz… what’s up?”

“The most wonderful thing! Did I… wait… what’s that noise?”

“You mean the music? I’m at a pub with some people. Wanna come over?” - _so much for being asleep._

“You kidding? I just got out of one!”

“Oh, right… you work in a pub!”

“Used to.”

“Wait a minute, you were fired?”

“Nope. I want to tell you everything, Sarah… but with that noise.”

“Ok, wait a minute…” - I heard some noises on the line and after a couple minutes she spoke again - “there you go, I’m inside the car. Speak!”

I told her everything that had happened that night and how I was feeling, she started to squee on the other side of the line congratulating me.

“Yes, yes, but I still didn’t get the call!”

“He will call you! You said he told you he didn’t have work for you before, but now he does, so he will call!”

“God, I hope he does. Sarah…”

“Yeah?”

“I’m gonna work for…”

“Ben fucking Frey, sis. I know, I know… it’s like, the dream of your life, isn’t it?”

“Oh, c’mon, don’t reduce all my dreams to a man!”

“Ok, I won’t… but admit it. You’ve dreamed of this since mr. Bobby got the job.”

“Yes, I admit it. But it’s not only the fact that he’s going to be my boss, but also the job itself!”

“Yes, that’s also gonna be amazing for you!”

“Hey, you know I’m gonna message you like a hundred times a day to tell you everything that’s happening right?”

“I’m aware, baby.”

“Good. And now… I gotta rest. It’s 2am and I’m exhausted, been working like mad tonight.”

“Go have your beauty sleep, Liz. You deserve it. Talk to you later, then! And congratulations again!”

“Thank you! See ya!”

I decided to call my mom the next morning as soon as I woke up, and so I did.

And here I am now, thinking about the week, what happened and my life in general, with a kitty purring on my stomach. Yes.

I had just had lunch and was almost dozing off watching some dumb thing on TV, when my phone rang. I sat up quickly and Mittens left the couch looking offended as I grabbed my phone and answered the call.

“Yes?”

“Elizabeth?”

“Yes, it’s me.”

“Hey, kiddo! It’s Steve, how are you?”

“Can’t complain mr. Cheng!”

“Oh, I bet. So, is everything set? I need to tell you about your new job. You still interested?”

“Sure! I am!”

“Ok, so… the man called me to say he has a few songs he’d like to release together with some old songs in a collection, but me and my mates, we had an idea. Why not record everything to release as a DVD extra in a future live concert DVD?”

“Oh! What did he think of the idea?”

“Gotta say he wasn’t too enthusiastic about it, but I think he’ll come around.”

“Maybe he didn’t have a good experience with this in the past?”

“Nah, don’t think it’s the case. You talking about that Bluebirds Access All Areas in the middle 90s?”

“Yes, that one.”

“Nah. And if he did, well, he was too young back then, he should’ve learned by now right? - he laughed.”

“Well, mr. Chang, if he doesn’t like photographers and such…”

“No, no. That’s really not the case. He did tell me he wouldn’t want to have his privacy taken by cameras.”

“Oh, then…”

“No, listen… it won’t be filmed, just photographed. Well, at least now at the beginning of the project. I do have intentions of a DVD extra, so… “

“I work with photography only, but I can learn.”

“Oh, don’t worry… we have a camera guy that goes with us on tour, he’d be doing the filming. You were the one missing piece in the team.” - I was beaming!

“Thank you very much for considering my work, mr. Cheng!”

“You’re welcome, dear. So, yes, right now your work would be indoors, photographing the band and crew while they record and mix.”

“Ok, no problem at all. When do I start?”

“Next week, we’re settled for Wednesday at the studio, I’ll pass you the address.” - and so he did.

“Ok, mr. Cheng. I’ll be there early in the morning then?”

“Yes, your new boss is very on-time, so, I’d like you to be there at least at 8am, ok?”

“No problem, I’ll be there!”

“See you, then, kid. Have a good weekend.”

“You too, mr. Cheng! Bye!”

Yes, I was beaming so much that whoever saw me through the window would think I’m radioactive. I’d now have to spend the whole weekend feeling anxious for next week, when I’d finally meet my new boss. Oh, my…

I finally called my mom and filled her in about everything, to which she was very happy of course, but with reservations. She told me not to act too in love towards my boss, that it wouldn’t be right and he would probably not like it. I told her that I’d probably just meet him once and then just see him around while working on other days, that he wouldn’t even acknowledge my presence in the room because he’d be focused on his own work. She asked if Bobby was going to be there and I realized I hadn’t told Bobby yet! Gotta call my uncle! As soon as I hung up, I called him.

“Bobby, Bobby you won’t believe it, Bobby!”

“Oh, but I will, my dear!”

“I’m so happy, Bobby!”

“Did Steve call you?”

“I actually met him yesterday at the pub I work… well, worked.”

“So you got the job?”

“I got the job, Bobby!”

“I’m really happy for you, darling. We’re starting on Wednesday, did he tell you that?”

“Yes, he called me today to fill me in about everything. So, new album, huh?”

“It’s been some time, I reckoned he wouldn’t spend too much time staring at the walls.”

“And now I’ll be there.”

“And now you’ll be there. Welcome to the team!” - I heard a “yay!” after Bobby spoke.

“Oh, is Sammy there?”

“Yes, and he’s very excited although he doesn’t know why.”

“He’s excited because you are!”

“Lemme talk, lemme talk! Liiiiiz!!”

“Hey, my darling baby! How’s it going?”

“I’m eating yoghurt!”

“Oh, good for you! Miss you, baby!”

“Miss you too!” - heard some noise in the line - “Ok, ok, let me talk to your cousin, baby, pass me the phone.” - after some protests, Bobby finally got the phone back - “Hey, Liz, want to meet before you start there on Wednesday?”

“Oh, my God, Bob, are you going to lecture me too?”

“Did your mom…”

“Yes, yes she did. But it’s cool, I’m coming over… just because I want to see my cousin, not you.”

“You’ll be seeing me everyday for some time now, dear!”

“Bobby, I’ve lived with you… for three years.”

“Yes. Good times, weren’t they?”

“Yes, simpler times.”

“You’ve grown so much, dear. I’m proud of you. And now you’re going to work with a famous person! And not just any famous person… and that’s why…”

“Yes, Bob… I know. I won’t embarrass you, I swear.” - I giggled. - “I’m not a teen anymore, and I wouldn’t do anything that would jeopardize my job or even yours!”

“Oh, that I’m sure… it’s just… well, would you come over tomorrow for lunch? Call your mother, let’s celebrate!”

“Alright, we’ll go! Thanks for that, Bobby! For everything.”

“I didn’t do anything, darling… the merit is all yours. Bye, bye, see you then.”

“Bye!”

Jesus, why were they so worried with my reaction upon seeing that man? I’m not stupid, I know how to behave around my boss, even if it’s someone I absolutely adore and have been idolizing since I was a kid… oh, boy. I see…

At this point, I just hope I won’t be disappointed to know his true personality and how he treats his employees. Well, Bobby never complained about anything and he’s been working for the man for some years now, so why would he treat me bad? Ok, I can’t let my anxieties take over, I just gotta be happy for this wonderful achievement in my life, and that’s it! Think of all the new people you’re going to meet, a whole new world in the music industry like you’ve never seen before! I only have reasons to celebrate, not to worry about.

For the rest of the day I mainly laid on the couch or bed, chatting with people on the phone, trying to distract myself and not to think too much of the upcoming days. 

The next day I woke up early and had a light breakfast because when Bobby invites me for lunch, I’m sure my aunt will cook food for a football team. 

When my mom sent me a message telling me she was just downstairs waiting for me in her car, I said bye to Mittens and headed out. While going down the stairs (I live on the first floor) I imagined how embarrassing this lunch would be for me. Bobby on one side telling me to be careful with how I feel about my boss, and my mother on the other side telling me not to throw myself at his arms. Wonderful… guess I’ll spend the evening taking care of my cute little baby cousin. At least he understands me. I think.

The car ride was quite short because it was a Sunday, and as soon as we got to his house I was received with many hugs and kisses from them, even little Sammy hugged me even though I’m sure he didn’t know what we were celebrating.

We had barely arrived, I had a can of coke on one hand and held a toy for Sammy on the other, playing with him in the living room while mom and aunt Marie settled up for lunch outside, when Bobby sat by my side on the couch with a serious face.

“So, I think it’s my job to fill you in about the… uhm, work environment, let’s say.

“Yes, please tell me how everyone works together like a family and sings about their feelings all day like in a musical.” - I turned to him, smiling.

“Well, the only one who sings about his feelings is Ben, so…”

“That’s enough. Hey, Bobby…” - I touched his arm - “seriously, it’s ok. You don’t need to worry about me.”

“I know, darling. It’s just… you’re still very young and you could be quite… dazzled with it all.” 

“Isn’t that good?”

“Yes, but once you go on tour…”

“Oh, wait… mr. Cheng didn’t say I’d go on tour with you guys. He just wants me to cover the process of recording the new album and all that.”

“Yeah, uhm… the info I have is that some months after the album release, we’ll go on tour.”

“Very nice, but still… I’m not sure I’ll be joining.”

“I think you will.”

“Did… did he say anything to you?”

“Well, when I talked to him about you, he asked if you had the availability of going on tour with us.”

“Oh!” - oh, indeed. To go… on tour… with… oh, my God.

“Yes, but… shhh. You didn’t hear it from me, ok?”

“No, of course not.” - I could barely contain my excitement and when aunt Marie called for lunch, I got up quickly almost screaming that we’d be going.

The rest of the evening went by smoothly, just a normal celebration with a nice family meal. Bobby kept giving me little infos about my future coworkers, the people in the band and everyone in the crew. I would be amazed if I remembered 10% of those names on Wednesday.

We actually ended up staying for so long that it was night time when Bobby asked if we wanted to order a pizza. Me and my mom declined the offer, we had eaten so much at lunch that we couldn’t even think of food for the rest of the day. Besides, I had dessert twice.

We were at the door, about to leave, when Bobby asked me.

“So, you’ll want me to go with you on Wednesday, right? I mean, you’re going together with me since we’re heading to the same place.”

“Yes, I don’t think it’ll be a problem… I mean, you also work there, you won’t be just accompanying me… right?”

“Aww, it’s like when you were in school and didn’t like when we dropped you at the main entrance.” - said aunt Marie.

“Yes, she’s still a teen.” - my mom finalized her thought. Great.

“No, mom… it’s just…”

“I see no problem even if he was just accompanying you. I’d go, but I’m sure you wouldn’t…”

“Oh, no no. Mom, this is a job. You didn’t go with me to my first day on other jobs. What’s with this one?”

“Well…”

“Ben Frey, that’s what’s with this one.” - and now my aunt finished it. So much for a smooth going evening.

“Guys… what do you guys think it’s going to happen? That I’m going to see him and instantly fall on my knees pledging my eternal love? I don’t even… like him like that anymore, ok? Shit happened in my life, as you may know very well… I grew up.” - everyone was silent, my mom didn’t look like she believed in me. I tightened my coat and scarf around my neck because the door was open and the chill air of the night was getting inside my clothes, also I was starting to get uncomfortable with this conversation.

“We trust you, darling.” - Bobby came to the rescue - “we just want you to be at ease, like in any other ordinary job.”

“Dear, it’s not an ordinary job.” - my aunt reminded him - “remember when you got the job seven years ago?”

“Yes, Bobby.” - I remembered - “you were so happy you couldn’t even find the right words to tell us everything! You’re a grown man, I’m twenty two! Have a little faith in me, ok?” - I smiled to break the tension.

“I know, darling.” - he came in and hugged me again - “I just want you to know that I’ll be there, ok? On and off tour, I’ll be there if you should need me.”

“I’m sure. Thank you so much.” - I hugged him back. I love Bobby like a father, and for some years he was a father to me, so I trust him with my life.

“And I’m so thankful for that as well.” - said my mom, hugging Bobby this time.

“Well, see you on Wednesday, then?” - I asked.

“Sure.” - Bobby winked.

I hugged aunt Marie, just couldn’t say goodbye to Sammy ‘cos he was taking a nap, and so we left. All the way back my mom tried to reassure me that they only wished for my well being, and that she knew how this has been like a dream come true, so they wanted to make sure everything would go perfectly for me. I thanked her once again, said all was fine and hugged her before saying goodbye.

* * *

Alone at my apartment, I felt like I could breathe again. Now the idea of going out on tour with a band didn’t sound too bad. I mean, not that I thought it was bad in the first place, just very different from everything I know.

I appreciate that my family cares for me, but I didn’t understand what this fuss was all about.

Yes, I loved the guy when I was younger. I grew up with his songs, I’m a big fan, this is like a dream job for me, yes, yes. All that.

I felt like I couldn’t be alone with my thoughts tonight, so I hoped Sarah would be at home and called her. She answered with a sleepy voice.

“Can’t you send a message like everyone else?”

“I needed to talk to you.”

“Ohhhh kay… alright, I’m awake. What’s up?”

“Why is everyone freaking out about my new job?”

“Freaking out as in…?”

“My family thinks I’ll be sitting on Ben Frey’s lap on my first day.”

“Hm… well…”

“Sarah…”

“I don’t blame them, Liz… it’s like…”

“Sarah, I’d never!”

“I know, I know… maybe they think you’ll be too vulnerable around a famous guy you’re actually in love with?”

“I’m… not in love with him, Sarah. I don’t even know him personally, how…”

“But you will… alright. Replace ‘in love’ with ‘have a gigantic crush on’, ok?”

“You know… the truth is… since, well… you know… since Tim, I don’t think…”

“You’re still hurt about that.”

“Of course I am. And I don’t think I can ever… at least I haven’t been in love with anyone else, or even been attracted to someone who would make me try a new relationship you know? Since Tim.”

“Darling, you really need to close that chapter in your life. It’s been like two years.”

“I know. I just wanted to tell you I don’t think I’m capable of loving someone again, so…”

“That’s BS and you know it.”

“No, it’s not.”

“I want to go over there and hit you in the face.”

“Aaaaanyway! Nothing’s gonna happen. I’ll do my work like I did in my previous jobs and projects. I’ll meet him, I’ll treat him like my boss, which he is, he’ll probably almost never talk to me since I’ll be just on the corners taking shots of everything, I’ll go home and that’s it. We’re all happy, no big deal, just another day in the life.”

“Honey, if that’ll make you happy, I’ll be happy too. We all will. So, stop worrying…”

“I’m not worried, I’m a little surprised with my family’s reaction, that’s all.”

“Let it be, live your life. Enjoy what’s happening.”

“I am. Very much.”

“Oh, that reminds me… you have celebrated with your family, but WE need to celebrate too!”

“When, where?”

“Tomorrow night? You’re still going to the pub?”

“I’m passing by tomorrow to explain everything to the boss and well, to resign.”

“That’s it, baby.”

“Yeah.” - I smiled. This was really happening.

“Ok, I’ll text you tomorrow and we’ll meet somewhere. See ya!”

“See ya! Thanks for listening to my shit.”

“No problem, I’ve been your personal shrink since we were kids, so…”

“Yeah… bye!”

“Bye. Take care.”

* * *

The next day I went to the pub early, since I knew the boss normally stayed around till 10am.

I explained what had happened and he understood my position with no drama. He only asked me to cover an event that was going to happen that evening, as my last job at the pub. I said yes, so when I left I had to call Sarah to cancel our celebration, setting it for tuesday night, with the observation that I couldn’t be up too late, since the next day I’d be starting at the recording studio. 

So that night was formally my last night at the pub and everyone knew that already. I got free drinks at the bar as a goodbye gift and just thanked the Lord that they didn’t tell me to do a goodbye speech. By 2am, I was free.

I got home with my soul even lighter than when I started the day, and from there on, just had to deal with my anxious self lying in bed, looking at the ceiling, wishing the day would just speed up so I could start this new chapter. To be formally introduced as his employee, to see his face that’s been too long since I’ve seen him up close… and talk to him. Just talk to him.

Oh.

I see.

When I caught myself anxious mostly for being in his presence and not for the start of a new job itself, I understood why everyone was concerned about me.

Damn. 

I was so busy trying to reassure everyone all was fine, that I didn’t look inside myself to check on them. Sitting at the table, eating my lunch with my soft rock playlist on, he was all I could think about. And everytime I’d remember those amazing blue eyes looking at me, butterfly wings fluttered in my stomach.

“Jesus, have some focus, Liz. Fuck’s sake…”

I had eaten only half of my food, couldn’t eat the rest, I was getting too nervous as time passed by. In control of my feelings, uh? Sure.

At night when I met Sarah, she noticed how I was trying to distract myself by talking about anything but the next day, so she obliged and told me about her life and how shitty her love life was and that the work life wasn’t too much behind.

I was happily absorbed in her conversation and didn’t notice the time pass by. It was her who looked at her phone and told me it was midnight already.

“Oh, shit, shit. I should be home sleeping!”

“I somehow doubt you’re gonna be able to sleep tonight.”

“Still, I should be resting. Waiter, could you please give us the bill? Thanks.”

“You want all the good energies flowing through you tomorrow when you meet him, uh?”

“I want to be able to look like a decent human being, not a zombie. Don’t want him to look me in the face and see dark circles on my eyes.”

“Hm… that’s all you worry about tomorrow.”

“Well, no… oh, you know.”

“Girl, when you talk about the new job you only talk about him. Have you noticed that?”

“Thank you very much.” - I said to the waiter taking the bill - “No. It’s not like that.”

“No, no. I understand. And honestly, I think it’s cute that this infatuation you’ve always had for him…”

“Infatuation…”

“Still persists.”

“Listen, lady… yes, credit card, please.” - I paid my part and turned to her again - “This is not… whatever you think it’s going on, it’s not. Ok?”

“Sure.”

“I’m going to ask you what I asked my family. Have a little faith in me.”

“Oh, dear, I do. I don’t think you’ll try to get into your boss’ pants on your first day or anything. Thank you.” - she said to the waiter, who looked funny at me, then left.

“Thank you for that, Sarah.”

“Yes. Anyway… I don’t think you’ll do anything about this infatuation of yours. I know you. You won’t act on it.”

“There’s no infatuation here, it’s just a simple case of…”

“...of?”

“I’m a long time fan, and I admire him a lot. That’s it.” - she kept looking at me in disbelief for some seconds.

“Ok, back to real life. You know what I think it’s gonna happen? Actually what I’m afraid it’s gonna happen.”

“Shoot.”

“I think you’re gonna work for this guy and after some time your feelings for him will get stronger, and you’re going to bury them even deeper than they already are, and you’re going to suffer for it. Because you’ll see him every day…”

“Maybe.”

“And you’ll see him with many women, have you thought about that?”

“Considering I’m going on tour with them.”

“Yes. So, I’m afraid this won’t be too healthy for you because you’ll be in this platonic shit and there’s nothing you can do about it. So, I think it’s time to work on your feelings and realize you’re not just a teen with a crush on a singer, you’re a photographer working for his band.”

“So, it’s like… you’re basically telling me to grow up.”

“I think if there’s someone who can tell you that, it’s me.” - I kept staring at the table for a moment, then let out a sigh I didn’t know I was holding.

“You’re right.”

“Wow, that doesn't happen too often. Ok, no need to elaborate that, dear… just go home and calm down. It’ll be ok.”

“When you think of it, the whole situation I mean…” - I said getting up and grabbing my car keys - “it’s kinda silly, isn’t it?”

“No, I don’t think it’s silly.”

“I think it is. Maybe it’s like my mom said, I’m still a teenager.”

“She’s right, you know?”

“Oh, shut up. Need a ride home?”

“Always.”

I took Sarah home and there I was again, back in my bed with my thoughts. But surprisingly, I didn’t take too long to fall asleep. I guess Sarah was right, it’ll be ok.

I woke up with my phone playing a Bluebird’s tune that I set just for this morning because last night I felt like waking up to his voice would be right. Oh, God.

That’s it. That was the day I’d start working for Ben Frey, and I couldn’t be more nervous about it.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Please, please, please if you made it this far, pleeease leave a comment!  
> It's Make a Writer Happy Day :D


End file.
